Lobos y Demonios
by SuppaStop
Summary: Kagome se esfuerza en sus tareas de sacerdotisa, cuándo se encuentra con alguien que se hace llamar la Princesa Mononoke. ¿Quién es? ¿ Tendrá que ver con las extraños comportamientos de las criaturas del bosque? One-shot.


**"Pequeño" crossover entre La Princesa Mononoke e Inuyasha.**

**La Princesa Mononoke pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki y al Studio Ghibli 3**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**\- ****Información: La historia de ****Mononoke ocurre en el periodo Muromachi (1336 - 1573), ****Inuyasha ocurre en el de Sengoku (1467 - 1615). Lo que lo hace bastante plausible que hubiera ocurrido "en la realidad de la ficción", ya me entendéis.**

**¡Espero que os guste! **

**Y si veis algún error o algo, ¡a comentar!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome estaba agachada al lado de un gran árbol. El bosque se oía tranquilo a su alrededor, el sol parecía jugar entre las sombras que proyectaban las hojas y un riachuelo recorría mansamente el suelo. Acompañada de un cesto de mimbre, recogía hierbas medicinales. Llevaba el traje, la _chiyaha_ que la reconocía como una _miko_ a vista de todos. Parte superior blanca con el pantalón_ hakama_ rojo brillante.

Pero se podía decir que todavía estaba en entrenamiento con la anciana Kaede y el semidemonio caballo *.

Inuyasha se encontraba cerca haciendo la siesta o entrenando o quién sabe qué tonterías.

De repente vio que algo se movía por el rabillo del ojo. Se quedó quieta y tensa, mientras alcanzaba su arco.

Dos lobos blancos, enormes, la observaban hostilmente. Con sus patas arañaban el suelo y gruñían, mostrando los dientes amarillos.

Kagome, sin hacer movimientos bruscos y sin apartar la vista de las bestias, alcanzó su arco y se levantó lentamente. Ella intentaba mantener la calma. Porque ponerse nerviosa no le haría nada bien y porque Inuyasha vendría en seguida.

El comportamiento de los dos animales era bastante extraño. "¿No van a atacar?" Algo les estaba reteniendo y una silueta apareció entre los lobos.

Era una mujer, de pelo corto y castaño, con marcas triangulares en las mejillas. Llevaba un extraño tocado de cerámica en la cabeza, con una capa de pelo sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó Kagome.

La mujer y los lobos giraron la cabeza bruscamente, como si algo les hubiera llamado la atención. Después, ella, se la miró de arriba a bajo.

\- Un espíritu del bosque... - contestó con media sonrisa. Kagome no supo discernir si lo decía en serio o de broma. - ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Esto no es vuestro territorio, humanos... - ella estaba enfadada.

\- ¿Qué? - "Pero esta chica también es humana, ¿qué está diciendo?

\- No te hagas la sorprendida. - dijo la acompañante de los lobos. - Lo empeoráis todo. Más os vale no meteros más o no dudaré en defender lo que nos pertenece. - se subió a lomos de uno de los lobos y antes de irse, le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

-¡Kagome! - escuchó la voz de Inuyasha. La chica se había quedado un poco parada después de la conversación. Estaba confusa, no sabía ni qué pensar...

-¿Estás bien? - el semidemonio olisqueó el lugar y dio una vuelta alrededor de su compañera. - ¿Te han hecho algo? - gruñó.

\- ¿Te quieres tranquilizar? - Kagome suspiró y sonrió para mostrar que todo iba bien. - Tan solo me ha advertido de que no nos metiéramos en sus asuntos. Nos echaban la culpa a los humanos, pero no sé de qué.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? Huele a lobo. - Inuyasha recordó el pesado de Koga. - Pero no son demonios...

\- No, no lo son. - concidio ella. - ¿Crees que Kaede-san sabrá algo de esto?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo.

\- Vayamos a preguntarle. - dijo él, todavía vigilando los alrededores.

\- Déjalo estar, ¡Inuyasha! - ella, alegre, le abrazó. Él no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, y ambos partieron hacia la villa cogidos del brazo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Estáis diciendo que montaba lobos blancos? - dijo la anciana sacerdotisa, sorprendida. - Vaya... No creí que llegaría a escuchar de sus andanzas tan cerca.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? - preguntó curioso Shippo, sentándose cerca de Kaede.

\- Es llamada "La Princesa Mononoke". - sonrió ella. - Es la protectora de los bosques, por a´si decirlo. Adoptada por la Diosa Lobo, se ocupa de las bestias del bosque en su lugar.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido. "Lobos... Que molestos".

\- Respecto al problema al que ella se refiere, no tengo ni idea. - Kaede ladeó la cabeza. - Tendréis que hacer algunas pesquisas... Si los dioses están en el asunto... puede ser grave.

\- ¿Puedo acompañaros? - preguntó Shippo.

\- ¿Pero no tenías que prepararte para los exámenes de demonio zorro? - Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero... - el zorro se llevó las manos a la nuca. - Podría practicar con vosotros, ¿no?

\- ¿Y te enfrentarías a los dioses lobo? - inquirió el semi-demonio perro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si puedo contigo, podré con ellos también. - Shippo estaba muy serio y solemne.

\- ¡Oye! - Inuyasha movió las orejas enfadado. - ¿De dónde has sacado tú que me ganas?

El pequeño zorro no podía esconder su satisfacción. "¡Ha picado el anzuelo!". Tomó unas peonzas en su mano.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas? - "¡Tú serás mi práctica!", pensaba el pequeño demonio.

\- ¡No os peleéis en mi casa! - les riñó Kaede.

-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Hola Kagome, Inuyasha! - saludó Miroku, envuelto en los ropajes oscuros de su devoción.

-¿Has vuelto de un trabajo? - le preguntó la sacerdotisa.

\- Sí, pero no he tenido mucho que hacer. - se lamentó el monje, mostrando su única recompensa; un cesto de arroz.

-¿ Y eso? - preguntó Inuyasha. - ¿No es que eres un poco incompetente? - se rió el chico. - ¿O es que los aldeanos ya se han cansado de tus precios abusivos?

Miroku hizo una mueca burlona.

\- Que graciosillo. Tengo una familia que alimentar. Y así no vamos a ninguna parte. - miró al cesto de arroz.

\- ¿Pero por qué no has tenido tanto trabajo? - le preguntó Kagome. "Los demonios nunca dan tregua...¿Se estarán dando un descanso?"

\- No sé... Hay otro exorcista por los alrededores, supongo. - el monje dijo vagamente. - Bueno, luego nos vemos, tengo que ver a los míos.

\- ¡Hasta luego Miroku! - se despidió la joven sacerdotisa.

\- Se le ve desanimado... - comentó el semidemonio.

\- Tenemos que averiguar a qué se refería la "Princesa Mononoke" y quién es el que le quita el trabajo a Miroku. - Kagome cerró los puños con determinación.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? - preguntó Inuyasha. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le ocurriese ir de investigación en ese preciso momento. O ya que estaba, en ese mismo día.

\- ¡Vamos a preparar la comida! - La joven había leído los pensamientos del semi-demonio. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa complacida.

Cuando el vapor de la comida y el olor del humo ya impregnaba la vivienda de Kagome e Inuyasha, unas pequeñas figuras se asomaron por la puerta.

\- ¡Chicas! - exclamó alegre la sacerdotisa. Las dos gemelas de Sango Y Miroku estaban asomadas por la puerta.

"Oh, no...", Inuyasha sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se alejó de las niñas disimuladamente. "¡Son insoportables! Siempre que me ven..."

-¡Orejitas! - exclamaron entre grititos de júbilo. Entraron en la casa, en dirección al semidemonio.

\- Oye, oye, - se escuchó una voz maternal desde fuera. - Venid aquí, no molestéis a los padrinos.

\- ¡Sango! - exclamó Kagome. - ¡No pasa nada! ¿Queréis un poco de sopa de miso?

"¿Como que no pasa nada?", pensaba molesto Inuyasha, "¡Fuera de aquí pequeñajas!"

\- No, gracias. - sonrió la cazadora de demonios. Agarró a sus hijas por el obi y las sentó en la estera. - Kagome, ¿has visto algún cambio raro en los demonios de la zona?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es por lo de Miroku? - preguntó. - Estoy decidida a investigarlo. Hoy me he encontrado con "La Princesa Mononoke"...- y la joven miko explicó su encuentro en el bosque.

\- Ah, ya veo... Es que me parecía muy raro... La semana pasado le anularon dos o tres trabajos. Es como si hubiera otro sacerdote haciendo exorcismos o que los demonios se hubieran esfumado. - Sango seguí sujetando a las dos pequeñas que querían ir a por Inuyasha. Éste atendía a la conversación de las dos mujeres sorbiendo de su tazón. Les sacó la lengua a las dos gemelas.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Parece mentira que seas mayor que ellas! ¿Y ya estás comiendo? - las dos mujeres se rieron de él y éste bufó molesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome y el semidemonio de pelo blanco se pararon en la cima de una pequeña colina.

\- Veamos... - suspiró la joven, sentándose sobre la hierba. - Creo que los aldeanos estaban ocultando algo.

\- Olían a mentira. - añadió el semidemonio.

\- ¿Por qué mentirían? Según ellos, todo les ha ido bien en las cosechas, nadie ha enfermado y tampoco ha habído ataques a los animales.

\- Eso es demasiado bueno. ¿Has traído comida?

\- Sí... - dijo cansina la chica de pelo negro. - Eso es una buena bendición.

\- Entonces no tendrían por qué ocultarlo. Habrán hecho alguna ofrenda al templo y... - Inuyasha se acercó a la bolsa de viaje de su compañera.

\- ¿Y si hubieran hecho un trato con quién no debían? - Kagome hizo un movimiento brusco, cerrando la bolsa y atrapando la mano de Inuyasha dentro. - ¡Volvamos al pueblo!

La chica se levantó y se puso a caminar con paso firme.

-¡Es... espera, abre la bolsa! - profería entre cortadamente el semidemonio todavía con la mano dentro de la bolsa.

\- ¡Tiene que ser eso! - afirmó la sacerdotisa. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más segura de sí misma, de su papel como protectora de los aldeanos. Era su deber después de todo.

Inuyasha se la miraba y la confianza que ella reflejaba le llenaba a él de orgullo y determinación.

El semidemonio se puso tenso de repente. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Olía a miedo y rabia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? - la chica se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

\- Mira. - señaló el límite del bosque. Una nube negra de criaturas se elevaba por encima de los matorrales.

Inuyasha desenvainó su espada y Kagome tensó el arco. "¡Demonios Cuervo! ¡Nunca antes había visto tantos juntos! Dispararé una flecha para desbandarlos..."

Pero las criaturas oscuras quebraron la ruta. Rodearon a la pareja. Subieron hacia el cielo y volvieron a bajar. Se chocaron entre ellos, algunos atacándose entre sí.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Inuyasha apretó los colmillos. - ¡Dejad de incordiar! - Blandió su espada a diestro y siniestro.

La sacerdotisa se quedó en medio del caos reflexionando pero sin dejar de bajar la guardia. "¡Están completamente desorientados! ¿Qué les estará afectando de tal manera?"

\- ¡Fuera, fuera! - exclamaba Inuyasha dando saltos por todos los lados. Volvió al lado de la joven de pelo negro. Ella se agachó para inspeccionar un demonio herido en el suelo.

Se retorcía sobre sí mismo, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - dijo la sacerdotisa. Posó sus manos sobre él y desprendió una luz brillante, purificadora. El pequeño demonio se desvaneció.

\- Es por el efecto de otro demonio más poderoso. - propuso Inuyasha guardando a Tessaiga.

Pero aquello no había acabado del todo. El suelo del bosque tembló.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - exclamó el semidemonio. Ciervos, eran ciervos esta vez. Y jabalíes, algunos tanukis también. Corrían como endemoniados, y nunca mejor dicho.

Kagome se tiró al suelo y se cubrió con las manos. "¡Esto es terrible! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a los pobres animales y...! Quién sabe a quién afectará esta locura..."

El hanyou, en cambio estaba de pie, enfrentándose a los trastornados animales. Gruñía y gesticulaba abiertamente sacando todo su genio. Las criaturas se echaron a un lado.

Pronto el torrente de animales se fue disolviendo quedando sólo los rezagados.

\- Ya está, Kagome. - le ayudó a levantarse. Ella se quitó el polvo de encima y levantó la vista. Lo que vio a las espaldas de Inuyasha la dejó sin habla. ¡Una serpiente enorme abría las fauces ante ellos!. Intentó proferir un aviso, pero el chico ya se estaba dando la vuelta para enfrentarse.

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó una voz de repente. Una figura encapuchada y voluminosa, a lomos de un ciervo saltó por encima del monstruo. Con un certero golpe, le rebanó la cabeza. La serpiente cayó como un plomo al suelo.

Después de recuperarse del susto, Kagome le dio las gracias al recién venido. Llevaba una espesa capa de paja y una capucha roja. Se descubrió, mostrando a un joven de pelo corto y castaño. Tenia un semblante que inspiraba honestidad y determinación.

\- No hay de qué. - sonrió el chico recuperando el aliento. - ¿Habéis tenido problemas como este últimamente? - su montura, que no era un ciervo, sino un alce rojo, le resopló a Inuyasha en la oreja. Éste le gruñó.

\- Es la primera vez que vemos algo así. - explicó Kagome, - aunque hemos escuchado algunos rumores.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que lo puede estar provocando, Sacerdotisa-sama?

\- Tenemos alguna teoría... - comentó ella. - Y por favor, puede llamarme Kagome.

\- Muy bien, yo me llamo Ashitaka. Vengo del Este siguiendo... - titubeó un poco. - ...esta maldición.

\- Podemos hacer equipo. - sonrió la chica. Miró a Inuyasha, para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Él no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es inusual ver que una Sacerdotisa y un demonio colaboren juntos... - Ashitaka frunció el ceño, pero no parecía contrariado.

\- Es una larga historia... - informó Kagome. - Ahora íbamos al poblado a hacer algunas preguntas. - El chico enarcó las cejas y dejó escapar un leve sonido de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

\- ... De nuevo... - añadió Inuyasha siguiendo el camino. Todavía recordaba el incidente con el almuerzo. "¡Tengo hambre!"

\- ¿Cómo que de nuevo? - preguntó el recién venido.

\- Creemos que ocultan algo y que nos mintieron la primera vez. - explicó Kagome. - Ah, y ... ¿Sabe algo de la "Princesa Mononoke"? - "Aprovecharé esta ocasión para atar cabos..."

El joven se quedó callado y carraspeó.

\- Sí. La conozco, de hecho, la he seguido hasta aquí. -El joven apartó la mirada y acarició su montura.

Kagome se puso la mano bajo la barbilla. "¿La conocía? ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrán estos dos?"

\- Ya estamos llegando al pueblo. - dijo entonces Inuyasha. - Estarán más reacios a contestar las preguntas una segunda vez.

La miko asintió y el chico, Ashitaka se quedó pensativo.

\- Podríais investigarles sin que se diesen cuenta… - propuso.

\- Tienes razón, pero me gustaría dejar esa opción para el final. - contestó la chica de pelo negro.

\- Lo que no te contaron la primera vez, no te lo contarán la segunda. - Inuyasha resopló.

\- Eso suponiendo que de verdad esconden algo… - replicó su compañera.

\- Claro, claro… - asintió el jinete del alce rojo.

\- Creo que todas las pruebas apuntan a ese poblado. Deberíamos dejarnos de chorradas y formalidades y asustarlos un poco…- sonrió el semidemonio.

Ashitaka torció el gesto.

\- Propio de un demonio, pero creo que esa no es la solución.

\- ¿Verdad? - intervino Kagome. - Inuyasha, eres un bruto.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te pongas de su parte!- resopló. "Lo mismo ha pasado con Sango y sus hijas...". Inuyasha se adelantó, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho, mostrando su enfado.

Salieron del bosque cruzándose con varios animales aún desorientados y entraron en la explanada de la villa. Los aldeanos dejaron sus tareas por un momento y se los miraron. Algunos no pusieron buena cara.

\- ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente! - exclamó el monje del pueblo, acercándose rápidamente. Se miró al joven desconocido de arriba a bajo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Sabe algo de los animales? ¿Algún comportamiento extraño? - preguntó Kagome. Ésta intercambio miradas con Inuyasha y él se marchó a investigar. Ashitaka se quedó con ella.

\- ¿Qué animales? - preguntó el monje, calvo y grandote. - Todo está bien...

\- Los animales salvajes. - aclaró Ashitaka. - Están alterados.

El monje sonrió.

\- ¿A quién le importan los animales salvajes? - murmuró. - No, nada extraño ha pasado con ellos. - El monje calvo inspeccionó al joven de la capucha roja. Parecía que no le daba buena espina.

Kagome frunció el ceño. "Todas las criaturas son necesarias... ¡Cómo me gustaría enseñarle un poco de biología a este monje! En fin..."

\- Cuando nos acercábamos al pueblo, nos hemos encontrado con una bandada de Demonios Cuervos. En gran número. Debería tener cuidado. - le avisó la chica echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Los aldeanos continuaban sus quehaceres sin prestarles atención. Pero un pequeño grupo de gente los observaba atentamente desde la distancia.

\- Si... Pondré sellos espirituales en los alrededores... - dijo el sacerdote, muy afable. - ¿No deberían regresar ya a su poblado, Sacerdotisa-sama? ¿O se quedarán aquí por la noche?

Kagome fue a contestar cuando se escuchó un gran clamor detrás de un grupo de casas.

El joven se dirigió rápidamente hasta allí y el monje y la _miko_ lo siguieron.

Inuyasha se hallaba frente a una hornacina, en la cual había una estatua santa. Había desenvainado Tessaiga. Ésta era roja brillante, como la sangre.

"¿Akai Tessaiga?" pensó la sacerdotisa. "¿Por qué...?" Pero entonces lo vio. Entorno al altar habia una pequeña barrera espiritual. No era maligna, pero tenía un algo...

Había varios aldeados enfrentandole.

\- ¡No te atrevas a dañar el santuario! - le gritaban.

\- ¿Pero es que no lo veis? - les replicaba Inuyasha. - Os mostraré lo que hay dentro de ese... - levantó la espada, pero el chico de pelo castaño, Ashitaka, se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡... tú! ¿Qué haces? - le gritó el semi-demonio.

\- No me parece bien que destruyas su preciada posesión. - Ashitaka frunció el ceño. - No tienes derecho... - musitó.

Inuyasha bajó la espada y se lo quedó mirando con hostilidad. "Nos salvó a Kagome y a mí, y parece saber algo de la Princesa Mononoke... ¿Pero qué está haciendo ahora?"

\- Eso es el centro del problema. Tan solo tengo que destruir la barrera... - le explicó él, intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¿No hay otro modo de solucionarlo sin tener que romper la hornacina? - dijo Ashitaka. El semi-demonio vio que el chico también se estaba enfadando. Miró a Kagome. Ella reflexionaba o simplemente no sabía cómo actuar.

Inuyasha resopló. "Demonios... Con lo simple que sería..."A su alrededor se agolpaban los aldeanos. Algunos portaban horcas y azadas. "Es mejor no levantar una revuelta... Es un pueblo vecino después de todo..." Finalmente cedió y guardó Tessaiga en su funda.

Se volvió hacia Kagome. "Si no puedo romper la barrera es mejor que nos vayamos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí..."

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la altura de su compañera ésta dijo:

\- Que raro... La estatua no estaba la primera vez que vinimos...

\- Seguramente la ocultaro... ¡Pero...! ¿Has visto a ése? - señaló al chico. - ¡Vale que le debemos una pero...!¡Que no se meta en nuestros asuntos! - bufó.

La gente se había acercado a Ashitaka para agradecerle su compostura ante el semidemonio.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que deberíamos hacer ahora... - comentó la chica.

\- ¡Destruir esa barrera! - propuso firmemente su compañero.

\- No nos dejarán... Ni ellos ni Ashitaka-san... Podríamos aprovechar la noche, que ya se acerca, para investigarlo si que se den cuenta...

Inuyasha asintió.

-Me parece bien... ¡Y si él se vuelve a entrometer...! - cerró los puños con fuerza.

Kagome suspiró. "Es cierto, tendremos que hablar con él... Aunque creo que entiendo su comportamiento. Es defensor de la no-violencia. En cierta medida, porque con la serpiente no se cortó ni un pelo... Pero eso fue una emergencia y ¡menos mal que estuvo acertado!"

-0-0-0-00-

Inuyasha, Kagome y Ashitaka se encontraban sentados alrededor de una hoguera. Estaban a las afueras del pueblo.

\- Inuyasha lo siento... - se disculpaba Kagome.

\- No pasa nada... - dijo éste tapándose la nariz con las manos. La _miko_ habían encendido la hoguera con hierbas especiales para ahuyentar demonios. Y no le hacía mucha gracia a su compañero.

Ashitaka había sacado sus reservas de comida, carne y pescado seco y Kagome había añadido lo que llevaba en su bolsa. Todos acordaron descansar un rato antes de partir a vigilar el poblado, una vez entrada la noche más oscura. Antes de dormirse, pero, la chica no pudo resistir la tentación.

\- ¿De qué conoces a la Princesa Mononoke? - preguntó. Inuyasha movió sus orejas interesado, pero tenía cerrados los ojos y dormitaba apoyado en su compañera.

\- También es una larga historia.- esbozó una sonrisa. - Os la contaré, ya que tenemos tiempo... En mi villa apareció un día una criatura extraña, que mataba todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino. Fuera lo que fuera...

Y el chico extranjero les fue contando la historia, que dejaron a medias, porque todos acabaron durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Kagome, Kagome... - susurraba dulcemente el semi-demonio a la oreja de su pareja. - Ya es hora de irnos.

\- ¿Ah? - profirió ella desperezándose. La luna creciente procuraba una luz bastante buena y no había muchas nubes en el cielo.

\- Oi, Ashitaka... - Inuyasha se agachó al lado de su nuevo acompañante. Su montura, el alce rojo, pareció entender las palabras del demonio y empezó a lamerle la cara a su dueño.

\- Ya va, ya va... - dijo él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegaron a los límites del pueblo cautelosamente. Decidieron quedarse entre los arbustos más cercanos puesto que había jaleo en la villa. Había una gran hoguera encendida en el centro del poblado. Sonaba el ritmo de un tambor. Las siluetas de gente en fila portando canastos de comida se proyectaban enormes sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Hay divinidades que exigen un ritual... no usual... En ciertos días al mes, o por la noche como es el caso... No tiene que ser malo solo por que se haga de noche...

Empezaron a entonarse unos cánticos y la cara de la miko manifestó sorpresa. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Están... están convocando al Guardián del Bosque... - dijo despreocupada. - Es extraño, por que sólo se hace cuando es especialmente necesario... ¡Un momento!

Ashitaka e Inuyasha giraron la cabeza hacia ella. "¿Que pasa?", se la quedaron mirando atentamente.

\- ¿Por qué no me pidieron ayuda a mí? - resopló ella. "Creo que soy bastante de fiar, ¿no? No tengo tanta experiencia como sacerdotisa pero..."

Los dos chicos se rieron. Pero Ashitaka se puso tenso al volver la mirada hacia el pueblo.

\- ¡San! - exclamó de repente y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Eh! - Inuyasha intentó agarrarlo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Está la Princesa Mononoke ahí! - profirió la miko poniéndose en pie.

En efecto, la mujer loba, sin sus acompañantes caninos, se acercaba cautelosamente con una lanza a las primeras casas del pueblo. Al ver a Ashitaka aceleró el paso.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron un poco estupefactos al ver la situación. Se miraron el uno al otro.

\- ¡Vamos a seguirlos! - exclamaron.

Llegaron a tiempo para ver a Ashitaka y la Princesa discutiendo. Ambos intentaban no alzar el volumen de la voz pero no lo conseguían.

\- ¡ Así que me has seguido...! - exclamó la mujer. - ¡Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por mí!

\- Te dije que estaría siempre a tu lado. - le contestó Ashitaka sin perder la calma.

\- De todos modos... ¡Esto no es tú problema! ¡Lo acordamos! - bufó la chica. - ¡Tú te ocupabas de los humanos y yo del bosque...!

\- Todavía no eres capaz de verlo, ¿verdad? - le replicaba el joven. La cara de la mujer se encendió de la indignación.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha, cansado de su discusión, que no era asunto suyo, saltó al tejado de una casa.

\- Kagome, deberías ver esto... - murmuró el semi-demonio.

\- ¿Qué es? - ella pasó al lado de la pareja sin hacerles caso. Y eso les llamó la atención y dejaron de discutir.

\- Ha llegado el Guardián del Bosque.- miró hacia una corpulenta figura que se acercaba desde el límite del bosque.

\- ¡...Malditos...! - exclamó la Princesa a punto de saltar al ataque.

\- ¡Quieta! - le indicó Ashitaka. - ¡Espera!

\- El control del Guardián no está en manos de los humanos... - gruñió ella.

\- Pero si que pueden colaborar de vez en cuando. Hay rituales para ello. - explicó Kagome y el joven extranjero asintió.

Inuyasha soltó una risa y todos le miraron extrañados.

\- Os lo dije... - frunció los labios en una sonrisa victoriosa. - La hornacina está despertando ahora... - dijo desde lo alto del tejado. La Princesa Mononoke con un salto ágil se encaramó a la casa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - exclamó ella sorprendida. Una aura que rodeaba la hornacina cada vez se hacía más grande; y dentro de ella se formaba un humo violeta que se revolvía, impaciente por salir.

\- Oh, oh... - murmuró la miko echando mano a sus flechas. - ¿Dónde hay una escalera cuándo la necesitas? - dijo mirando para todos los lados. Pero su compañero se asomó en su ayuda.

El Guardián había llegado al pueblo. Era una grotesca criatura, con grandes morros, bigote y un rostro perruno. Pero no inspiraba miedo, más bien respeto. Las ofrendas consagradas al invitado lo atrayeron irremediablemente al centro del convite.

Una flecha brillante atravesó el cielo de la noche en dirección a la hornacina. La barrera protegió el interior y la saeta no hizo el efecto deseado.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! - exclamó el semi-demonio desenvainado Tessaiga. A la vez, varios aldeanos que habían visto la flecha corrieron la voz.

\- ¡Están atacando al Protector! ¡Corred!

\- Eh... - Ashitaka se acercó a Inuyasha. - ¿No pensarás atacar en medio de este caos, verdad? Podrías herir a alguien...

Por detrás se escuchó la risa burlona de la Princesa. Ashitaka frunció el ceño.

\- Necesitaré que alguien los entretenga... - sonrió el chico de pelo blanco. El extranjero pilló la indirecta.

\- San, necesito que colabores, - se volvió a la mujer lobo.

\- Está bien, está bien... - aceptó esta reincorporándose. - ¿Podrás seguirme el ritmo?

\- Deja de fanfarronear... - le riñó su compañero, aunque sonriente.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. Sospechaba que algo pasaba entre esos dos. "Ya lo veremos más tarde..."

\- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó la miko. - ¡Mira la hornacina!

\- ¡No hay tiempo para esperar a esos dos... - saltó sobre los tejados del poblado. - ¡**Akai Tessaiga! **\- la brillante espada roja del demonio hizo contacto con la barrera de la hornacina. Ésta se resquebrajo con facilidad e Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa. El humo de su interior se diluyó rápidamente. Y supo que se le había escapado lo que fuera que había dentro. Su compañera le disparaba a algo oculto en el negro del cielo nocturno.

Sintió un golpe en su espalda.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - "¿Por qué me tiran piedras? ¡Si les estamos ayudando!", se dirigió hacia los aldeanos furioso.

\- ¡Por favor parad! - exclamó una voz joven. Era Ashitaka que se había enfrentado a los campesinos con las manos extendidas.

"¿Será estúpido? ¡Le van a apalear!", pensó el chico de pelo blanco. "Pero si es así como los entretiene...", se encogió de hombros y partió a ayudar a Kagome.

\- ¿Qué es? - le preguntó a la miko.

\- Un demonio, aunque todavía no sé su aspecto. - respondió ella, tomando otra flecha. - No sé que relación tiene con el Guardián pero hay que evitar que esos dos se encuentren. - disparó su arco.

Inuyasha observó que la Princesa estaba hablando con el Gran Guardián.

\- ¡Guardián del Bosque! - le llamaba. - ¿No me reconoces? ¡Vuelve a tu hogar!

El grotesco animal no hacía nada más que comer. Era su pago por haber acudido a la llamada del hombre. Sus grandes manos arrasaban con los canastos que los aldeanos le habían preparado. La Princesa esquivaba los ataques de los histéricos campesinos mientras intentaba razonar con él.

\- ¡Soy San, hija de Moro! ¡¿Por qué te rindes a los agasajos de los humanos!? ¡Escúchame! - le gritaba la mujer en vano. Una figura oscura apareció detrás de ella y ella se dio la vuelta daga en mano. La figura, pero, esquivó el golpe y la golpeó con una especie de manto o ala que llevaba en un lado.

\- ¡San! - exclamó Ashitaka. Ella se reincorporó enseguida enseñando los dientes, furiosa.

El demonio, envuelto en finas gasas, las extendió, resultando en alas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Se acercó al Guardián, todavía comiendo sin parar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué hace?! ¡Aléjate de él! - profirió la Princesa atacando con su lanza. El demonio la evitó resguardándose detrás del Guardián del Bosque. Por otro lado los aldeanos, atendían al desenlace de la situación. En sus caras se leía la impaciencia.

La criatura oscura, con alas de murciélago y cuerpo de serpiente colocó sus largos y esqueléticos dedos en el cuello del Guardián.

\- ¡Fuera! - le gritó la Princesa saltando sobre la criatura. Unas flechas fueron más rápidas que ella y atravesaron la capa del monstruo oscuro.

Kagome cerró los puños. "¡No le he dado!", cogió otra flecha. El demonio se asomó por el otro hombro del Guardián.

\- ¿Pero qué quiere hacer ése? - musitó Kagome, apuntándole otra vez. "O le doy al demonio o le doy al Guardián o la la Princesa... ¡Dejad de moveros ya!", resopló. A su lado, Inuyasha se arremangó y sacó sus garras. "Genial, otro más...", pensó ella con sorna.

\- ¡Yo me ocuparé! - dijo el semi-demonio. - **¡Garras de hierro! - **atacó al demonio murciélago. Inuyasha sintió como algo le agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba de ella. ¡El murciélago le había cogido con la cola y había desviado su ataque!

El Guardián aulló de dolor. ¡El ataque le había dado a la enorme criatura en la espalda! Se tambaleó y dejó la comida de lado, despertándose de su extraño estado hipnótico de antes. Se levantó lentamente.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes disgustado, entonces algo le dio en toda la cara.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho!? - le riñó la mujer lobo empuñando la lanza por el lado romo.

\- ¿No has visto que ha sido un accidente? - le gruñó el demonio perro.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el demonio murciélago, estaba en la espalda del Guardián, lamiendo la sangre de sus heridas. Parecía reírse.

La Princesa sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. "¡Así que este era el objetivo del demonio... Y del pueblo... ¡Malditos humanos!", empuñó la lanza y saltó rápida hacia la criatura oscura. Ésta se impulsó hacia el cielo y desplegó sus alas membranosas.

\- ¿Se ha hecho más grande? - murmuró Ashitaka llegando hasta la _miko_.

\- La sangre del Guardián lo ha hecho más fuerte... - dijo ella con rabia. - ¡Toma esta! - lanzó varias flechas seguidas. La cola del demonio murciélago viró bruscamente y las atrapó en el aire. Pero las soltó en seguida. La purificación imbuída en ellas le quemaba la piel, la limpiaba de todo mal. "Asqueroso", pensó el demonio.

Los aldeanos levantaron las manos alegres. El monje se hallaba en frente de todos ellos. Su cara rechoncha estaba feliz, pero con un brillo de locura en los ojos.

\- ¡Oh, Gran Murcipán! ¡Protege nuestras tierras, nuestros bienes y famílias! ¡Y toma nuestro regalo, la sangre del Guardián del Bosque! - los seguidores coreaban el cántico.

Kagome se puso púrpura de la indignación. "¡Serán imbéciles...!"

\- ¿No veis que es un engaño? - les gritó desde el tejado, - ¡El Guardián no es vuestro enemigo! ¡¿Creéis que ese demonio es la solución a vuestros problemas?!, ¡Os equivocais!

El demonio, llamado Murcipán, dirigió su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa. Tenía largos colmillos y la nariz achatada, sus orejas, puntiagudas eran muy grandes.

\- Yo os reconozco como mis benefactores... - habló con una voz bastante aguda. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor y se rascó las orejas. - … ¡Y haré lo que me pediís... Si os deshaceis de aquellos que estorban...! - se rió estrepitosamente.

Los aldeanos se volvieron furiosos hacia los visitantes. El monje del lugar negaba con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de lástima a Kagome. La turba se armó con lanzas improvisadas, palas, picos y azadones. Rodearon a Ashitaka y le empezaron a tirar piedras a la sacerdotisa, a la vista de todos, encima del tejado. En seguida acudió Inuyasha, utilizando Tessaiga como escudo. La cogió de la cintura y escapó saltando por los tejados.

Por otro lado, la Princesa se hallaba en la cabeza del confundido Guardián, con la lanza en ristre. "¡No le dejaré acercarse más a él!", pensó ella. Pero el demonio murciélago se elevó más en el aire. Abrió la boca y emitió un chillido agudísimo.

La mujer lobo apretó su mandíbulas y se tapó los oídos. Inuyasha tuvo más problemas debido a su finísimo oído de perro. Se agachó y se cubría con los brazos la cabeza.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó su compañera arrodillándose a su lado. Ella misma, Ashitaka y los campesinos no escuchaban el sonido. - ¿Qué te pasa?

La criatura oscura estaba extendiendo una barrera en forma de cúpula alrededor del pueblo. Kagome miró a su alrededor, "¿No hay manera de evitar ese sonido que le molesta?", se preguntó ella. "¿Algún material aislante?". La sacerdotisa vio que las casas estaban hechas de barro y cañas y arrastró al pobre Inuyasha al interior de una de ellas.

\- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó vigilando la entrada.

\- Arg, ¡es como si te taladrara el cerebro! - se quejó el chico, masajeandose las sienes. - Todavía lo escucho aquí dentro... - sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Qué hacía? ¿Levantar una barrera?

La chica de pelo negro asintió.

\- ¿Cómo están los otros dos? - preguntó. Kagome se sorprendió de su preocupación por los otros dos personajes.

\- No lo sé. La Princesa estaba con el Guardián, Ashitaka peleándose con los aldeanos...

\- Vamos. - dijo firmemente el semi-demonio.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó ella preocupada.

\- ¡Sí, sí! - él la tomó de la mano.

-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Es para vuestro bien! - gritó el joven Ashitaka frente a una puerta. Acababa de encerrar en una casa a varios aldeanos. Se limpió las manos satisfecho. Peinó el pueblo con la mirada, buscando a su díscola compañera, la mujer lobo. La localizó a las afueras del pueblo. Acompañaba al Guardián a su hábitat. Algunos campesinos la seguían amenazadoramente. No los atacaban, pero tampoco los dejaban en paz. Ashitaka fue corriendo hacia ella.

La Princesa y el Guardián del Bosque, tambaleante y gruñendo por las heridas, se acercaron a los límites de la barrera. Ésta era un muro transparente, de un ligero color violeta. Echó la vista atrás. El grupo de personas les seguía a distancia prudencial. Más allá, Ashitaka se acercaba corriendo.

Unos gemidos le llamaron la atención desde el otro lado de la barrera. Sus queridos hermanos lobos.

\- ¡Chicos! - exclamó ella contenta. Entonces la barrera empezó a palpitar y a extenderse un poco más.

\- ¡Está funcionando! - exclamaron los campesinos detrás de la Princesa. Ella les dirigió una mirada hostil.

Los dos lobos blancos, pero, se tendieron en el suelo. Uno se cubrió el rostro con las patas y el otro se dio la vuelta, como si le picara mucho el lomo.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? - les preguntó ella. La barrera volvió a palpitar. Los animales gimotearon y gruñeron de dolor.

\- ¡Iros, iros de aquí, hermanos! - les chilló la chica. - ¡Alejaros de la barrera!

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el Guardián avanzaba lentamente pero implacable contra el muro transparente.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Ahora tienes que quedarte aquí! - le ordenó la Princesa. "Sino se verá afectado por la locura...", volvió la mirada atrás, para encontrarse con su aliado.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - dijo Ashitaka.

\- La barrera se está extendiendo... - ella extendió la mano hacia el muro, sin tocarlo. - A los animales salvajes los... - tragó saliva y cerró los puños enfadada. - ...los vuelve locos.

El Guardián parecía ya un poco más lúcido. Se sentó en suelo y señaló el bosque.

\- Quiero regresar. - dijo con voz profunda. - Pero tendrán que pagar por su ofensa. Pusieron alguna droga en las ofrendas... - dio un paso hacia delante y los campesinos alzaron sus forcas y palos.

\- Espera. Yo me quedaré con el Guardián. - dijo el joven guerrero. - Y tú vete a ayudar a Kagome-san y a Inuyasha-kun.

La mujer lobo arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba recibir órdenes. Se rascó la cabeza y se colocó la máscara en el rostro.

\- Muy bien. - dijo secamente partiendo hacia el poblado. Los lugareños la atacaron pero ella saltó encima de sus cabezas ágilmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Humo y fuego se apoderaban del lugar. La gente había abandonado las casas y se estaba alejando del pueblo. Solo algunos hombres armados intentaban proteger al demonio murciélago. Kagome se tapaba con una mano la nariz mientras intentaba ver a través de la cortina de humo. "Inuyasha, ¿dónde estás?".

\- ¡ Garra de hierro! - exclamó Inuyasha saltando por encima de ellos hacia la oscura criatura.

La fuerte y larga cola de éste le dio como si fuera un látigo, mandándolo al suelo de nuevo.

Inuyasha se reincorporó rápidamente y se alejó de los campesinos. Una figura de color blanco apareció a su lado.

\- Vamos. Nos encargaremos primero de los hombres... - gruñó la mujer loba.

"Son un estorbo, es verdad, pero no voy a atacar a los vecinos...", pensó Inuyasha.

\- No. - dijo él. - No les voy a causar ningún daño...

Ella hizo una mueca burlona.

\- Tch, con tanto vivir con humanos te has vuelto un blando, demonio... - murmuró. - ¿Y cómo vas a llegar hasta él?

Inuyasha resopló molesto. "¿Blando? ¿Yo? ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído esta!?".

\- Mira quién habla, la humana... - contestó él sarcástico. - Dejémonos de charla. - dijo él severamente. Ella arrugó la nariz y asintió a desgana.

Saltaron ambos por encima de las cabezas de los enfurecidos campesinos, separaron su caminos para atacar por ambos lados de la criatura.

El demonio, todavía suspenso en el aire, batía incansable sus alas membranosas. "Hay que hacerlo bajar... Necesito que ella sujete su cola...", intentó establecer contacto visual con la Princesa. Ella, enrabiada, luchaba por su lado contra el Murcipán. Éste le dirigía rápidos zarpazos con su patas inferiores, flexionándolas y extendiéndolas rápidamente.

\- ¡Que cabezota! - se dijo Inuyasha. - ¿Cómo quiere que lo derrotemos si no trabajamos en equipo?

En el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de su boca, se sintió raro. "Es más propio de Kagome decir estas cosas...", pensó él, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en esos años. "¡Céntrate!", meneó la cabeza y desenvainó Tessaiga.

\- ¡Oi! ¡ "Princesa"! - le llamó. - ¡Ocúpate de la cola! - le ordenó.

El demonio oscuro volvió su horrenda cara, con sus grandes morros chafados y sus ojos pequeños. Parecía burlarse de lo que había dicho el semidemonio.

De repente una flecha brillante atravesó el humo y la oscuridad. Se clavó certeramente en el ojo del demonio, éste sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

\- ¡Bien! - celebró Kagome, desde su posición, bastante lejos. Pero entonces se fijó en sus compañeros. - ¿Qué les pasa?

Inuyasha y la Princesa estaban arrodillados, temblando de dolor y tapándose las orejas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento-lo siento-lo siento! - se deshizo la chica en mil perdones. Volvió a colocar una flecha en el carcaj. - ¡Esta vez acabaré con él!

El demonio se retorcía e intentaba sacarse la flecha del ojo, pero debido a su efecto purificador no podía ni tocarla. Empezó a batir las alas más lenta y pesadamente. Perdía fuerzas y altura.

\- Necesito... - habló con una voz aguda. - … más comida...

Los aldeanos se miraron los unos a los otros.

\- ¿Dónde está el Guardián?

\- ¡Estos dos servirán! - uno señaló a la indefensa mujer-loba. Kagome reaccionó rápido y su flecha fue a parar a los pies del campesino. Éste retrocedió asustado.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡Desgraciados! - les gritó la miko, muy enfurecida. "¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta del caos que están provocando!?".

\- Rápido... - pidió el demonio murciélago. - Tú... tú me servirás... - con su larga cola enrolló al primero que pilló.

\- ¡Suéltalo! - Kagome corrió hacia ellos. - ¡Haced algo, es vuestro compañero! - les ordenó a los campesinos. El demonio hincó sus colmillos en la espalda del desgraciado, sórbiendo su sangre.

Ellos se alejaron aterrorizados. El demonio al que habían agasajado se había vuelto contra los aldeanos. "¿Qué habían hecho mal?", se preguntaron unos. Otros miraron a su alrededor y vieron el caos a su alrededor. Se dieron cuenta de el error que habían cometido y corrieron a ponerse a salvo. Otros vieron eso mismo, pero no vieron su propia falta en el asunto. "Todo es su culpa. La miko nueva del poblado vecino. Sus compañeros...", pensaron otros, agarrando con fuerza sus armas.

\- ¡A por ellos! - exclamaron varias personas. Si tenían que echarle la culpa a alguien... No iba a ser a ellos, los que lo habían hecho todo para la prosperación del poblado...

Pero una rápida figura pasó detrás de ellos golpeándolos en la nuca.

\- Rápido, aprovechemos el momento. - propuso la mujer lobo. Inuyasha corrió junto a Kagome para ver si estaba bien.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - anunció ella sacando flecha.

Inuyasha y la Princesa empuñaron espada y lanza respectivamente.

\- **¡Viento cortante!** \- aulló el semi-demonio. El demonio esquivó el brillante ataque batiendo sus enormes alas. Pero entonces San saltó hacia él. No lo iba a alcanzar. Todavía estaba fuera del alcance de un salto "humano".

"¿Que hace?", se preguntó Inuyasha, pero lo comprendió, en cuanto vio la membrana del murciélago rasgarse como una simple tela.

\- **¡Garras de hierro! **\- invocó rápidamente el chico de pelo blanco para evitar que el demonio contraatacase. "¡Hay que ocuparse de la cola!". Ésta, rápida, ágil y fuerte como un látigo amenazaba a la desarmada San.

Se enrrolló alrededor de su pierna. Y tiró de ella con una fuerza brutal.

\- ¡ Princesa! - dejó escapar Kagome. Disparó la flecha casi sin pensar. Sin apuntar. El demonio se movía demasiado, había que actuar rápido.

\- ¡No! - exclamó cuando vio que su flecha no se clavó en su objetivo. "No se qué esperaba, sin apuntar siquiera...", se lamentó.

El demonio Murcipán daba bandazos con su cola de un lado a otro. La Princesa, terca como ella sola, se aferraba a la cola, intentando ganar algo de equilibrio.

\- ¡Vamos Kagome! - la animó su compañero. "¡Juntos!". Tessaiga se cubrió de placas diamantinas y afiladas.

\- **¡Kongosouha! **\- gritó él. "¡A ver si esquivas esto maldito!".

\- ¡Acierta! - exclamó Kagome. "¡A la garganta, para que no grite más!", pensó decidida. Las chuchillas de Inuyasha se clavaron en la peluda de la panza del demonio. Éste empezó a sangrar.

La Princesa luchaba por liberarse y al oír los ataques de sus aliados, decidió ayudar también. Le clavó los dientes a la cola del demonio. Éste, retorciéndose de dolor, la mandó a volar por los aires. Pero el bocado de la mujer era tan tenaz, que se llevó un trozo de cola con ella.

\- ¡ Le hemos dado-...! ¡Princesa! - la celebración de la miko duró poco. - ¡Inuyasha! - rogó a su compañero que la cogiese en brazos para evitar la caída. Éste reaccionó rápidamente pero no fue necesario.

Ashitaka había sido también rápido. Inuyasha la encontró en sus brazos. Con la cola entre sus dientes todavía.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el semidemonio.

\- Tch. Claro... - dijo ella deshaciéndose del abrazo del chico joven. Escupió el resto de la cola con una sonrisa sangrienta y victoriosa.

\- Ayudemos a Kagome-sama. - dijo Ashitaka desenvainando su machete.

La sacerdotisa mantenía a raya el gran murciélago. Las últimas heridas recibidas y las múltiples flechas purificadoras le tenían que hacer caer de un momento a otro. Pero el muy asqueroso no lo hacía. La sangre del Guardián y del pobre campesino le daban fuerzas.

Ashitaka, Inuyasha y San corrieron en su dirección. Inuyasha saltó y se agarró a sus piernas. Tiró de ellas hacia abajo. La Princesa, utilizando la propia cola arrancada del animal, la enrolló en una ala de la criatura. Después saltó al suelo, utilizando su propio peso para hacer que bajara. Con una ala medio rota y la otra inutilizada, el demonio tocó el suelo finalmente. Abrió la boca para proclamar otro chillido, pero Kagome estuvo atenta y la cerró con un flechado resplandeciente. Ashitaka trepó por sus espaldas y alzó su machete.

Un ruido sordo y seco les avisó del fin de la criatura oscura. Y el gigantesco cuerpo malherido cayó como un saco al suelo.

Kagome se pasó la mano por la frente y respiró profundamente. Se acercó a sus compañeros lentamente, con el paso cansado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a Inuyasha, cogiéndole por la cintura.

\- Ajá. - respondió él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la sacerdotisa. Ella le acarició el cabello.

La Princesa se rascaba la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Las muestras de cariño le daban escalofríos. Ashitaka sonreía.

\- Lamento interrumpir... - dijo éste. - Pero la barrera aún no se ha ido... - señaló la cúpula que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

\- No es un problema. - contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa confiada. Desenvainó Tessaiga y ésta se volvió roja carmesí. - **¡Akai Tessaiga!**

Y como un rayo, el ataque del _hanyou,_ se dirigió hacia el cielo. En el momento en que hizo contacto con la barrera, ésta tembló, y fue desintegrándose poco a poco.

Y con su desaparición volvieron los sonidos propios del bosque, las cigarras y los pájaros; los rumores de la hierba y los árboles.

\- Es cómo si se hubieran querido aislar de la naturaleza misma... - murmuró Kagome sorprendida. Suspiró profundamente. "Mi trabajo está hecho aquí...", se dijo.

Observó a su alrededor, los aldeanos se acercaban temerosos y asustados.

\- Aquí vienen los desgraciados... - murmuró la mujer loba irritada. Ashitaka apoyó una mano en su hombro. Ella se crispó.

\- Tranquilízate, han aprendido la lección. Ahora tendrán que reconstruir su pueblo. - dijo el joven. Ella movió la cabeza a un lado airada.

\- El Guardián regresará al bosque, he hablado con él. Estaba bastante enfadado... - le comentó Ashitaka a la sacerdotisa.

\- Es natural... Habrá que hacerle unas buenas ofrendas para que se apacigue. - suspiró ella. - En fin, muchas gracias... - se inclinó ante los dos en agradecimiento. - … por vuestra ayuda.

\- No se preocupe, Kagome-sama, era mi obligación. - el hombre de pelo castaño le devolvió la reverencia. La Princesa entornó los ojos, pero acabó asintiendo a sus palabras.

\- Es bueno saber que hay humanos... y demonios, - ella le dirigió una mirada vigilante a Inuyasha. - … nobles.

Ashitaka no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Regresaremos a nuestro hogar. - les informó el joven, divisando a su fiel montura acercándose.

\- ¿No os quedaréis un poco más? - les preguntó la sacerdotisa. "Me gustaría devolverles el favor, y también saber de sus historias...".

"No, por favor, Kagome, no me los metas en casa...", pensaba su compañero apretando las mandíbulas.

\- Estaría bien. Descansaremos unos días. - acordó Ashitaka. Éste miró a su aliada para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo me vuelvo a casa... - se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Espera! - él joven le agarró de la muñeca. - Vamos, quédate conmigo.

Ella tiró de él bruscamente y se los miró a todos desafiante durante unos largos minutos.

\- Bueno, supongo que mis hermanos necesitan un descanso después de todo... - cedió al final. Inuyasha miró al cielo como diciendo "¿Por qué, por qué a mí?".

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó Kagome. - ¡Regresemos a casa!

La extraña compañía partió felizmente (algunos) hacia la aldea de Inuyasha y Kagome. Los dos hermanos de San, los lobos blancos, se unieron a ellos a medio camino.

"Bien está lo que bien acaba", se dijo la sacerdotisa, cogiendo a su compañero de la mano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

*** El nombre del semidemonio caballo, que no he encontrado por ningún sitio. No sé si era de un episodio de relleno o qué, no lo he encontrado. Tampoco los nombres de las hijas de Sango y Miroku ? **

**Creo que, aunque era una idea bastante sencilla pero me he ido por las ramas, me ha quedado demasiado recargado para ser un one-shot. (20 páginas!).**

** ¿Qué opináis? ¡Dejad un comentario!**

**Ah, y como curiosidad, el traductor me corrige Kagome como Gomera, Mononoke como Monona, Tessaiga como Desarraiga e Inuyasha como Insinuara. Ahora volveros a leer la historia con esos nombres. Ah, y Ashitaka como Ahitara, pero eso suena más a japonés. XD**

**¡Adieu!**


End file.
